


I Shall Say Goodbye Till It Be Morrow

by huckcrbs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckcrbs/pseuds/huckcrbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hinata can remember is running from zombs, but no one can run forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Say Goodbye Till It Be Morrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x (ten)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=x+%28ten%29).



"Come on, Kenma, we have to  _run_!" Hinata screams desperately. The zombs are right behind them, screeching and making awful hair-raising noises that Hinata knows he will never be able to forget. They lost their machete two days ago while running from other zombs in this endless city full of people - no, not people, zombs - eating other people, and Hinata wishes he had any sort of weapon to keep them safe. But he doesn't. This world is cold and cruel, and doesn't care about another two kids turning into monsters.

Kenma's trying, he's trying so hard, but he hurt his knee when they tried to save Kuroo from a pack of zombs a week ago, and he hasn't been the same since. Hinata tries to carry him, just until they reach that staircase and can flee to the roof, but they're  _so_  slow.

"Faster, faster, faster!" He nearly mumbles, but it's too late. By the time they escape the hoard, Kenma's been bitten. They don't have much time and they both know it. The Changing only takes about two hours, even if they cut off the bitten limb.

When they settle down on the roof Hinata can barely see through his tears, but Kenma is strangely calm. Actually, he's always calm, but Hinata think being bitten by a zomb will shake him. He's wrong.

"Shou." Kenma says quietly. "Shou, listen to me and stop crying." Hinata looks at him, at his wonderful - amazing - zomb-ass-kicker - boyfriend, the one who's going to die in less than two hours.

"I don't want to end up like them. When my time's up, I want you to push me off the roof. Can you do that for me?" He asks easily, as if they're talking about where to get dinner from (you know, like they use to do before this plague flipped their whole world upside down) and not about Kenma's death.

"I don't - We can save you!" Hinata begs, but Kenma's shaking his head at him, knowing there's no cure after you Turn. Then you become a zomb, a creature whose hunger never stops, hunger for human flesh, hunger that blinds the zomb's eyes as it rips apart its own family from before the Changing. Kenma doesn't want that. He will never hurt Hinata, not if he can stop it.

"My love," he sighs, "You know we can't. But we  _can_ spend my last moments together, until I have to go, okay?" Kenma's already feels the bite lighting his body on fire, and he knows paralysis will come soon. Hinata nods his head, the slightest movement because he doesn't want Kenma to think he'll agree to kill him but he  _does_  want to stay with him as long as he can.

Hinata sits down on the roof and Kenma lays his head on his lap, curling into a ball. Hinata always thought Kenma was like a cat. He pets Kenma's hair, silently sobbing and praying for a miracle. He should have known miracles don't exist. They stay like that, cuddling and hoping they never have to let go, until Kenma starts twitching. That's the five minutes mark, five minutes before he turns into a beast of hunger and death.

Hinata helps Kenma get up, lets Kenma lean on him and inches closer to the roof's edge.

"Kenma, please, I can't - I can't let you go. Not ever." He cries, his voice a breaking mess and his mind an even worse mess. Kenma can't say anything, but he does manage to give Shou one last kiss and stand for a second, his back against the edge, looking at the love of his life with such sad eyes.  _"Parting is such sweet sorrow,"_  Romeo said in the most famous love story ever, and Kenma couldn't agree more. He doesn't want to leave Shou. He twitches uncontrollably again, slipping and falling backwards and down down down, he hears Shou scream his name in the most agonized voice he ever heard, hears the zombs bellow him growling, hungry for his flesh, think 'Wow this is really tall building' and-

"No!" Hinata cries one last time, his voice wretched and that's it. He's alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate angst so much but i love zombie apocalyps aus so. yeah that’s the agnsties thing ive ever written the next one will be pure fluff to make up for that also that title is so??? cheesy and not in sync with the angst anyway kill me. also x im sorry


End file.
